Let me apologize
by Akunoko
Summary: Dranbalt se morfond de la mort de Wendy. Sa rencontre avec Latja va lui ouvrir de nouveaux horizons, mais c'est justement à ce moment là qu'un fantôme du passé surgit... ou plutôt ce qu'il prend pour un fantôme. [Label SPPS]
1. Chapter 1

Suite de l'épisode 143 - selon moi. Parce que je l'ai vu hier soir et que j'aimerais bien que Wendy et Dranbalt soient enfin réunis...

* * *

Dranbalt enveloppa une dernière fois du regard le bar où il avait passé sept longues années à boire et à se morfondre. Mais c'était fini à présent. Jamais plus il ne serait Mest... Les gardes le regardaient encore d'un drôle d'oeil, ce devait être ceux qu'il avait tabassé à coup de chope de bière la dernière fois... Il eut un sourire sans joie en réalisant qu'ils devaient à présent comprendre qu'il était bien plus qu'un simple ivrogne, en le voyant habillé avec les vêtements neufs que lui avait fourni Lahar. Après tout, il était un mage et pas n'importe lequel, un ancien membre du conseil... Il se demanda vaguement ce que ça donnerait s'il essayait de reprendre sa place, comment il serait accueilli en tant que déserteur. Sans doute très mal. Il n'y avait que Lahar pour réussir à l'accepter en tant qu'ancien camarade et, plus important, en tant qu'ami.

Passant une main dans ses mèches noires, il soupira et tourna les talons sans une once de regret. Sa rencontre avec Latja lui avait ouvert les yeux. Dranbalt devait briser les chaînes d'un passé certes douloureux mais révolu, et se tourner vers le futur qui lui tendait les bras en la personne de Latja. Il partait d'ailleurs retrouver l'ancienne constellationniste à la gare, pour leur premier rendez-vous. Oh, il n'allait pas développer ce genre de relation avec une fille si jeune. Mais si ça faisait plaisir à la petite, pourquoi pas... et puis en étant avec elle, qui lui rappelait tant Wendy, ses remords s'estompaient un peu. Seulement un peu... la souffrance d'être en partie responsable de la mort de la jeune mage était toujours bien présente. Latja l'accueillit avec un sourire, et constata de sa voix étonnamment douce :

- Vos cheveux ont encore poussé depuis la dernière fois, Dranbalt.

- Ah ? s'étonna l'homme en tirant sur les accusés.

En effet ses mèches caressaient à présent sa mâchoire couverte de barbe. D'ailleurs il faudrait qu'il la rase cette foutue barbe, elle le faisait paraître bien trop vieux, songea-t-il. Déjà que les gens les regardaient d'un mauvais oeil, lui et la jeune fille en robe blanche bien trop courte qui l'accompagnait. Cette robe qui laissait voir une bonne partie de son dos.

_Exactement la même finesse, la même peau blanche_,pensa Dranbalt en fixant avec un peu trop d'insistance le dos de Latja.

Voyant qu'elle allait encore lui reprocher de la fixer, il reprit ses esprits en passant une main fatiguée sur son visage.

- Si ça continue je vais me retrouver avec la même coupe que Lahar, gémit le mage.

Le rire cristallin de la jeune fille s'éleva, et il esquissa un sourire. S'il pouvait la rendre heureuse c'était bien. Peut-être qu'un jour il parviendrait à se pardonner de n'avoir pas sauvé Wendy. Cette dernière avait les cheveux un peu plus clairs, constata l'homme quand son regard se posa sur les courtes mèches de Latja. Juste après, il grinça des dents. Il fallait qu'il arrête de penser à Wendy ! C'était inutile, elle était... morte... Dranbalt serra les poings discrètement. C'était toujours aussi dur de le réaliser chaque jour depuis sept ans.

Il s'installa à côté de Latja en quelques minutes après le train démarra, direction Magnolia. Il voulait d'un côté voir ce que Fairy Tail était devenue, et de l'autre si la jeune fille pouvait intégrer la guilde, même sans magie. Il souffrirait sans doute à la vue de l'endroit où Wendy aurait vécu si elle était encore vivante, mais Dranbalt se devait de faire quelque chose pour Latja qu'il n'avait pas pu protéger.

Tandis que le train filait, Dranbalt perdit son regard dans les paysages de Fiore, les pensées à nouveau tournées vers le sosie de la jeune fille assise à ses côtés...

* * *

Je sais, c'est court, mais ce n'est que l'introduction ;3

Akunoko, auteur qui vous dit.. bah, à bientôt.


	2. Chapter 2

Et me voici de retour... Merci infiniment pour les reviews ! Ça m'a motivé pour écrire !

* * *

Dranbalt fixait, les yeux écarquillés, le bâtiment qui portait l'emblème de Fairy Tail. Ce n'était pas possible ! La grande Fairy Tail ne pouvait pas être devenue cette sorte de... de ferme ! Une jeune femme étendait le linge dans la cour, elle ne les avait pas vu. Des poules picoraient tranquillement devant l'entrée.

- C'est... commença le mage, mais les mots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge.

- Ce n'est peut-être pas très beau, mais c'est chaleureux, remarqua Latja qui avait perçu le trouble de son compagnon.

Pourtant lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la guilde, la tension qui y régnait les assaillit. Les personnes attablées ne souriaient pas, et au lieu du joyeux brouhaha habituel flottait un silence morose entrecoupés de chuchotements. Personne ne fit attention à l'arrivée de Dranblat et Latja, qui se dirigèrent vers un petit groupe qui regardait une carte du royaume de Fiore. En s'approchant de plus près, Dranbalt constata que le planisphère était marqué de deux ou trois fentes à divers endroits. Un sursaut échappa au mage quand il reconnu les lieux auquels il avait accompagné Lahar. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Fairy Tail aussi s'occupait de cette affaire ? Il soupira. Ils allaient très certainement s'attirer encore des ennuis... du côté des guildes noires mais aussi du conseil. Dranbalt ne devinait que trop bien comment ce dernier réagirait si la guilde venait à approcher l'horloge de trop près. Il toussota, attirant ainsi l'attention sur lui, et les questions fusèrent aussitôt.

- Qui es-tu ?

- Que viens-tu faire ici ?

- Qui je suis n'a aucune espèce d'importance, répondit presque tristement Dranblat. Enr evanche j'aimerais que vous accueillez Latja.

Il posa une main sur l'épaule de la frêle jeune fille et la fit avancer de quelques pas.

- Elle était constellationniste et a perdu sa magie, continua le mage.

- Pourquoi nous ? demanda un homme, encore méfiant.

- Parce que vous ne serez jamais détruits, répliqua Dranbalt en se souvenant une fois de plus des mots de Wendy.

Un court silence s'en suivit, puis une femme s'avança et serra l'épaule libre de Latja.

- Bienvenue parmi nous, Latja.

- Vous ne trouvez pas qu'elle ressemble à Wendy ? questionna un roux, attirant immédiatement l'attention de Dranbalt.

- Tu as raison, Jet ! renchérit un gros brun. Avec les cheveux longs, elle serait sa copie parfaite !

- Mis à part sa poitrine, ajouta en riant un grand frisé maigre.

- Qui est-ce que vous traitez de planche à repasser ?! s'énerva Latja en serrant les poings.

Sans doute que gifler l'homme de la même façon qu'elle avait giflé Dranbalt, ou bien attraper son calepin pour lui donner un coup sur la tête aurait fragilisé sa popularité toute neuve... Elle jeta un regard tendre au mage à côté d'elle, accompagné de ce doux sourire qu'ont les jeunes filles envers l'être aimé.

- Elle... Wendy était bien plus plate que toi, la rassura Dranbalt en tentant un pauvre sourire.

Bon dieu, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il subisse ça ! Tous les gens qu'abritait cet endroit avaient connu Wendy et se rappelaient sans doute de son sourire avec précision, sans pour autant souffrir comme lui. Parce que ce n'était pas de leur faute. Ils pouvaient rire, vivre et se souvenir d'elle en toute tranquilité. Pas lui. il serra les dents. Il ne devait pas craquer une fois de plus devant Latja. A force de voir ses larmes, lle allait finir par croire qu'elle le rendai malheureux. Alors que c'était tellement différent. Par exemple, le sourire qu'elle lui adressait en ce moment même lui réchauffait le coeur.

- Je vais y aller, dit-il soudainement.

Le sourire de Latja vacilla, mais elle se reprit rapidement et lança un au revoir joyeux. Au revoir qui mourut entre ses lèvres lorsque Dranbalt l'étreignit avec force, la soulevant de terre.

- Je passerai te voir te temps en temps, dit-il à mi-voix, tout près de son oreille.

Il la reposa à terre et lui tourna le dos, sortant sans se retourner une seule fois.

- Pourquoi a-t-il parlé de Wendy au passé ? demanda Droy.

- Elle est pourtant toujours aussi plate, s'esclaffa Jet.

Latja ouvrit de grands yeux, les joues encore rosies par ce qui venait de se passer. Si elle ne se trompait pas... la conversation de ces personnes signifiait que...

- Dranbalt ! s'écria la jeune fille en se lançant à sa poursuite. Attendez ! Wendy est...

Elle s'interrompit. Il n'y avait nulle trace du mage à l'extérieur.

* * *

En fait j'ai décidé de faire des chapitres courts...


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour et désolée, euh, pour cet incommensurable retard ! (incommensurable, j'aime c'te mot) Je me suis bien amusée en écrivant ce chapitre, même si j'étais crevée... Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Dranbalt acheva de fixer le volet, puis recula de quelques pas. Et voilà, il avait fini. Il ne pensait pas qu'il réussirait à construire sa propre maison, mais finalement un mois aura suffi. Il ne logerait plus à l'hôtel désormais. L'homme esquissa un sourire en pensant qu'il allait manquer à la jolie fille du gérant, puis se rembrunit. En face de lui, la mer se teintait de couleurs flamboyantes, signe qu'il était temps de commencer à préparer le repas. La ville portuaire de Harujion était paisible, mais pas le cœur de Dranbalt.

Avait-il bien fait de laisser Latja à Fairy Tail ? La guilde semblait tellement affaiblie. Si une quelconque guilde noire, même de bas étage, était venue les attaquer, ils ne s'en seraient pas sortis. L'affaire de l'horloge avait duré bien moins longtemps que prévu, et même s'il n'avait pas été mêlé à ça, il était soulagé que tout soit terminé. Les membres de Fairy Tail étaient rentrés à leur guilde, Oracion Seis avait été arrêtée… Tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Mais on n'est jamais trop prudent.

Peut-être qu'il aurait bien fait d'aller voir Lahar, histoire de s'assurer qu'ils n'étaient pas menacés…. Mais ça attendrait un autre jour. Le brun était fatigué, mais pas peu fier de son travail. Dans la baie vitrée, il fixait son reflet, pensif. Il avait coupé ses mèches, dorénavant beaucoup plus courtes, et avait enfin rasé sa barbe pour n'en laisser qu'un carré sous la lèvre inférieure. Il avait toujours cette même cicatrice et sa boucle d'oreille, souvenirs du passé.

Avec un sourire, il se remémora son infiltration à Fairy Tail, sept ans auparavant. A ce moment, l'ambiance lui avait semblé chaleureuse, presque irréelle. Tous l'avaient accueilli à bras ouvert. Il avait ressenti pendant une courte période ce que ça faisait d'être membre de cette guilde.

Non…

Il n'avait pas pu accéder à ce qui les animait, une foi inébranlable en leurs amis. Une confiance incommensurable.

Un vague regret le saisit à la pensée d'avoir si aisément trompé cette confiance, surtout celle de Wendy, en fait. Un soupir torturé lui échappa soudain.

_Quand vais-je enfin guérir de mes blessures ?_

Le souvenir, de plus en plus flou, de la Dragon Slayer lui serrait toujours autant le cœur. Et le pire était qu'il ne pouvait même pas s'empêcher de penser à elle ! Cette souffrance, jusqu'à quand allait-elle durer ? Il serra les dents tandis qu'une larme solitaire traçait un chemin humide sur sa joue, reflet de sa détresse intérieure.

Bon sang…

Il ferait mieux d'aller se coucher. Epuisé par l'effort physique de la journée, il ne tarderait pas à s'endormir, n'est-ce pas ?

Le rêve que fit Dranbalt cette nuit-là lui laissa un souvenir brûlant longtemps après son réveil. Il était debout sur une plaine blanche et infinie. Autour de lui, des silhouettes incolores, inodores, se mouvaient en un rapide ballet, l'étourdissant, l'éblouissant. Lorsque l'une d'entre elles se stabilisa devant lui, il sentit son cœur exploser. Wendy. Wendy. Wendy. Wendy. Elle était là, devant lui, palpable, vivante, belle. Et elle lui souriait avec douceur tout en prononçant son nom…

_Dranbalt… Dranbalt…_

Il avança sa main pour la toucher, mais se rendit compte qu'il serrait dans son poing une chope de bière. Ses vêtements étaient sales et déchirés, il empestait l'alcool et ses cheveux lui tombaient devant les yeux. Wendy eut un mouvement de recul qui le blessa, sa main retomba contre son flan.

_Vous me faites peur._

Des mots qui pénétrèrent en lui comme le plus cruel des poignards. Il baissa la tête, honteux, en voyant un liquide rouge partir de son cœur et tomber au sol. Soudain une main tiède se posa contre sa joue mal rasée et il tressaillit à son contact, pendant que le décor se changeait en la guilde de Fairy Tail, du temps où elle était encore l'une des plus fortes.

Assise dans un coin, Latja mordillait un crayon, sourcils froncés, seule. Il s'approcha, curieux de voir ce qu'elle écrivait avec tant d'ardeur.

_Cher Dranbalt…_

C'était une lettre qui lui était destinée. Mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps d'aller plus loin, Wendy le stoppa d'un geste et le regarda, les yeux suppliants. Pleins de larmes.

_Avec plus d'impatience encore que Latja… je vous attends…_

- Lahar ! Ouvre, enfin !

Dranbalt donnait de puissants coups de poings dans la porte de bois depuis plusieurs minutes, mais rien ne bougeait à l'intérieur de la maison. N'y tenant plus, l'homme attrapa la poignée qui, à sa grande surprise ne résista pas. Normalement, Lahar devait être en congé pendant deux jours, et cela lui fut confirmé par les lumières allumées, les volets ouverts.

- Lahar ! s'exclama Dranbalt, commençant à s'inquiéter.

Seul le silence lui répondit tandis qu'il pénétrait plus profondément dans l'antique bâtisse. Lahar avait toujours eu un faible pour les vieilleries. Soudain, son pied buta sur quelque chose et il baissa le regard, découvrant son ami étendu sur le sol de son salon. Pour une fois, il ne portait pas son éternel habit blanc, mais une chemise et un pantalon de civils, ses lunettes étaient posées sur une table basse et ses cheveux noirs lâchés sur ses épaules.

Dranbalt haussa les sourcils, surpris. Le Lahar qu'il connaissait ne se serait jamais permis une telle négligence, même dans l'intimité de sa demeure. Il s'accroupit doucement et plaça sa main devant sa bouche, et sourit de soulagement quand il sentit son souffle régulier lui caresser la peau. Il dormait seulement…

- Hé, l'interpella-t-il à mi-voix en lui donnant une petite tape sur la joue.

L'endormi papillonna des yeux, et gémit faiblement en se roulant sur le dos., ce qui causa un certain choc à Dranbalt qui n'aurais jamais cru Lahar capable de _gémir_.

- Dranbalt, murmura Lahar d'une voix ensommeillée, qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma maison ?

- Je suis venu te violer, répondit l'intéressé avec tout le sérieux du monde.

Mais au lieu qu'un sourire n'éclaire le visage de Lahar, celui-ci écarquilla les yeux et rougit légèrement. De plus en plus surprenant. Bon, il devait vraiment être fatigué pour ne pas déceler l'ironie. Même, il fallait vraiment être fatigué pour s'endormir à même le sol.

- Je plaisante, soupira Dranbalt en s'asseyant en tailleur. Je voudrais des renseignements sur Fairy Tail, en vérité.

- Fairy Tail, marmonna Lahar en se redressant.

Il reboutonna maladroitement le col de sa chemise et chercha à tâtons ses lunettes jusqu'à ce que Dranbalt, impatient, ne les lui tende.

_Pourquoi semble-t-il si… vulnérable ?_

- Tu t'intéresses à eux ? reprit-il en repoussant ses longues mèches noires derrière son épaule.

Décidément, sa coiffure habituelle ne lui allait pas du tout.

- Je leur ai confié Latja, l'informa simplement le visiteur.

- J'ai ce qu'il te faut, répondit Lahar avec un sourire fin. Tu ne vas pas être déçu, crois-moi…

Et sur ces paroles il tendit un dossier venant de sa bibliothèque à Dranbalt qui le prit, suspicieux. Qu'y avait-il encore dedans ?

- J'en ai fait une copie pour toi, déclara son ami.

Etais-ce si important ? Il souleva la couverture. A peine eut-il parcouru les premières lignes qu'un sourire d'une infinie douceur prit place sur son visage pendant que l'espoir se répandait dans ses veines, faisant battre son cœur. Ils étaient … Elle était revenue ! Wendy… WENDY !

- Je vois… ils sont revenus, chuchota-t-il en luttant contre les larmes qui lui brouillaient la vue.

Une main, chaleureusement posée sur son épaule, eut cependant raison de sa fierté et il les laissa couler, ne se rendant presque pas compte des bras qui se refermaient autour de lui.

* * *

J'ai une idée qui germe dans un coin de mon cerveau... une idée un peu bizarre... chapeau si vous la trouvez !


	4. Chapter 4

Euh... Comment dire ? Si je m'excuse encore, ça sera lourd, alors bonne lecture !

* * *

C'était une agréable et chaude journée, comme souvent à Harujion. Les rues étaient désertes, tous les habitants en train de prendre leur repas du midi. Aucun n'aurait voulu sortir par cette chaleur torride, et un silence tiède régnait sur la ville.

Pourtant dans une petite rue marchande, un homme seul était posté devant la vitrine d'un fleuriste, une main plongée dans la poche de son pantalon de toile légère. Dranbalt ne portait en plus qu'un simple débardeur noir et des sandales, et jouait machinalement avec sa boucle d'oreille, indécis.

Devait-il offrir un bouquet de fleurs à Wendy pour leurs retrouvailles ? Cela faisait tout de même sept ans qu'elle avait disparu. Un sourire épuisé flotta sur ses lèvres un instant quand il se remémora toute sa souffrance, ces jours passés à la croire morte, alors qu'elle était quelque part, bien vivante…

Les images de son rêve lui revinrent en mémoire. C'était le même, toujours le même presque chaque nuit à présent. C'en devenait un peu effrayant… Dranbalt allait enfin les revoir, Latja, le vieux maître, la blonde appelée Lucy, le dragon slayer Natsu, et il s'en réjouissait d'avance. Ils devaient avoir beaucoup changé, tout comme lui.

Hmm…

S'il offrait à Wendy un bouquet de fleurs… On remarquerait certainement l'attention toute particulière qu'il lui portait. Mais elle avait été la plus proche de lui, quoi de plus normal ? Avec un soupir résigné, il poussa la porte de verre. Un carillon tinta allègrement et Dranbalt fut assailli par l'odeur des dizaines de fleurs entreposées dans la minuscule échoppe.

- Bonjour monsieur ! Qu'est-ce qui vous amène par cette chaleur ? l'apostropha la vendeuse au teint aussi frais que ses fleurs.

La chaleur de l'extérieur commençait à s'estomper, et Dranbalt passa une main pensive sur son front collant de sueur, indécis. Que devait-il choisir ? Alors qu'il se posait cette question, une autre lui vint tout naturellement à l'esprit :

- Bonjour… Comment est-ce que vous demandez pardon en langage des fleurs ?

La fleuriste haussa les sourcils de surprise et lui offrit un sourire compatissant. Sans doute pensait-elle qu'il voulait se faire pardonner auprès d'une femme qu'il avait blessée. Et c'était presque ça, à la différence près que Wendy était une enfant. _Etait_. Elle devait être une belle jeune fille à présent.

Peut-être qu'il pouvait maintenant s'autoriser à espérer un peu plus.

- Les roses jaunes sont les meilleures fleurs qui soient pour exprimer le regret et le désir d'être pardonné.

- Alors donnez m'en un bouquet, s'il vous plaît, répondit Dranbalt d'une voix lasse.

La fleuriste fouilla un instant entre ses plantes et en tira un bouquet de grosses roses d'un jaune profond, tellement parfumées que l'homme pouvait les sentir de là où il était. S'installant ensuite derrière son comptoir, elle emmaillota les fleurs dans un magnifique papier bleu puis prépara d'avance une carte blanche au cadre doré.

- Je vous ajoute une carte, monsieur ?

Dranbalt haussa un sourcil interrogateur. Une carte ? Pour quoi faire ? Il allait le lui donner en face, il n'avait pas besoin de…

Hum.

Après tout, il valait mieux écouter cette vendeuse, elle faisait partie de la gent féminine.

- Oui, merci, déclara-t-il en s'emparant d'un des crayons à disposition dans un pot sur le comptoir.

Mais dès qu'il voulut poser la mine de graphite sur le centre immaculé de la carte, son esprit se vida. Que devait-il écrire ? _Pour Wendy _? Trop banal. _Chère Wendy_ ? Trop familier. _A Wendy_ ? Trop impersonnel. Posant un regard dérouté sur la fleuriste qui lui souriait paisiblement même si elle devait commencer à trouver le temps long, Dranbalt continuait à hésiter longuement, pesant le pour et le contre en étudiant toutes les formules qui lui venaient à l'esprit.

- Besoin d'aide ? demanda aimablement la jeune fille.

Dranbalt faillit secouer la tête, déglutit deux ou trois fois et, décidant finalement de mettre sa fierté mal placée de côté, s'expliqua en ces termes :

- Si, à cause de moi, vous aviez disparu de la circulation pendant sept longues années, et que je venais vous voir peu après votre retour avec des roses jaunes, qu'est-ce que vous aimeriez lire ?

La femme sembla d'abord perplexe puis un air choqué se peignit sur son visage. Elle avait entendu parler de la disparition des principaux membres de Fairy Tail, puisque sa cousine était l'une de ceux qui restaient. Ce que disait cet homme coïncidait un peu trop. Penser qu'ils avaient disparu à cause de lui… Non, elle devait se tromper. Esquissant un sourire gêné, elle s'efforça de répondre quelque chose :

- J-Je crois que mon prénom suffirait…

Ah. Juste Wendy, alors ? Dranbalt se détendit un peu et traça les cinq lettres de son écriture un peu ronde dont il avait assez honte. Une écriture de petite fille. On ne faisait pas moins sérieux en rédigeant des rapports que Dranbalt. Ses pensées s'égarèrent un peu vers Lahar, qui écrivait toujours très rapidement et très penché. Une écriture de femme, pensa le mage en souriant, puis il se demanda comment écrivait Wendy.

- Merci beaucoup, sourit Dranbalt en payant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il était dans sa voiture, le bouquet de roses reposant sagement sur le siège passager, laissant derrière lui sa maison fermée et une fleuriste éberluée…

* * *

Ça y était. Il avait pénétré dans Magnolia, où il y avait bien plus d'activité. Il croisa une bande d'enfants qui se courraient après, des jeunes filles qui se promenaient, des hommes qui buvaient à la terrasse de bars et des femmes qui discutaient… Apparemment, tout le monde profitait du soleil sans souffrir de la chaleur.

Nerveux, Dranbalt décida de faire un détour jusqu'à l'ancien emplacement de la guilde. Ses pas l'y menèrent presque automatiquement, et il se retrouva bientôt devant une construction qui n'avait plus rien à voir avec la Fairy Tail d'antan. Il laissa son regard courir dessus sans vraiment la voir, puis plongea le nez dans les roses jaunes pour inspirer leur odeur – il fallait qu'il fasse vite, où elles allaient commencer à faner prématurément.

Il se souvint avec amusement du rôle qu'il avait joué, celui du jeune Mest qui goûtait à tout, la neige, les fleurs. Il s'était bien amusé. Il avait envie de recommencer… De recommencer à faire rire Wendy, à la taquiner, à discuter avec elle mais surtout à l'écouter parler…

Se détournant finalement, il reprit la direction de la nouvelle guilde qui l'avait tant déçue lors de sa précédente visite. Il se demanda un bref instant s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait de prendre des fleurs aussi pour Latja. D'ailleurs… Ce serait moins étrange qu'il lui en offre à elle, plutôt qu'à Wendy… S'il renonçait maintenant, il pouvait encore…

- Dranbalt ?

Il se figea. La voix qui venait de l'appeler, il l'aurait reconnue entre mille. Une voix de petite fille, aigue et innocente. Une voix qui lui serra le cœur bien plus qu'il ne l'avait imaginé.

Il la sentait derrière lui, et la foule autour d'eux prit des allures de fantômes. Les sons, les couleurs se flouèrent, comme dans son rêve. Il aurait juré pouvoir entendre sa respiration.

Il serra les tiges des roses dans sa main, baissa la tête. Inspira.

- C'est bien vous ?

Il en était sûr, c'était elle. Elle. Elle était là, juste à quelques pas, et il n'était pas prêt à la revoir, pas maintenant, pas déjà…

Mais toutes ses appréhensions importaient peu. Elle était là… Lentement, il se retourna, sentant la peur s'insinuer insidieusement dans ses membres, le paralyser. Son cerveau tournait à toute allure, tourbillon de pensées confuses. A quoi ressemblait-elle ? Allait-il la reconnaître ? La trouver belle ? Et elle ? Que pensait-elle de lui, à présent ?

Il oublia toutes ses questions lorsqu'il croisa un regard bleu foncé, pur et enfantin. Un regard inoubliable et inchangé.

* * *

*rire sadique, type Natsu* ... NYAAAAAAHAHAHA 8"D !

Il vous faudra encore attendre un petit peu.

Akunoko ~


End file.
